What Happened When FF.Net was Offline
by Wolfepup
Summary: This is told from the perspective of our favorite Fuzzy Elf...a bit of musing of what happens BETWEEN stories...


What Happened When FanFiction

Just decided to have a little fun with what characters I remember from the TV shows, movies, and cartoons that I enjoy. Or have enjoyed, some I no longer watch.

And we have in order of appearance….Farscape, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Spiderman, Power Rangers: Timeforce, The Tomorrow People, Star Wars (TPH and ANH), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (cartoon or first movie, your choice), Dexter's Laboratory, Titan AE, Dragonheart, The Dragonriders of Pern (the only book mentioned, I think), Cardcaptors, Pokemon, and Digimon.

Methinks I watch too much TV…

This is a new updated version…and my humblest apologies to those I have angered. I was a bad puppy…L I shall endevour NOT to do that again!

What Happened When FanFiction.net was Offline…

Kurt Wagner sat heavily in the overstuffed chair. The lobby to the "Hole", as he called the bottomless pit where fanfiction authors did their work, was a rather pleasant place to relax. One of the walls was a large picture window, covering every landscape from hideously polluted to perfectly pristine. The wall opposite was nothing but a bank of vending machines offering whatever delights he wished. 

The door to the Hole swung open, and John Criton, Aren Sun, and a little robot with glittering eyestalks walked in. Or scooted on the floor in the case of the little robot. Kurt waved to his friends from Farscape with a grimace. John was wiping off a blue bit of some alien from his clothes as he headed towards the showers, Aren a few steps behind.

Duo Maxwell sat a few seats in from on him, the young Gundam Pilot facing off with Sailor Moon for dominance of a video game. Spiderman hung from the ceiling, talking with Trip. The green-haired alien was engrossed with the finer points of the "Spider Sense", himself having experienced similar sensations. 

Adam Newman plopped down next to Kurt in a flash of blue and a rush of air. The unofficial leader of the Tomorrow People kicked his feet up on the seat in front of him, smiling. Kurt wondered if he was going to start a new round of the finer points of teleporting. He decided he was in no mod for such a debate.

"No new fics, huh?"

"Nope," Adam said happily in his smooth Aussie accent. "Just patching up you poor people."

Kurt let out a sharp bark of laughter. His poor tail was in a cast—again. He lost count how many times it had been stepped on, broken…Adam laughed, his telepathy picking up on the mutants thought. "I will just leave you and your poor tail alone," he quipped, walking off to support a staggering Obi-Wan Kenobi. The young Jedi was spared a slight glance by another Obi-Wan, a gray-haired Master quietly playing chess with Captain Picard.

Donatello strode in, a new gadget in one hand. He muttered softly to himself, walking clear through the lobby to the labs beyond. The light from outside glanced off his shell. A short boy, with a white lab coat and purple gloves, jumped up from his seat and ran towards the giant, muttering, walking turtle. Kurt remembered his name, Dexter.

Cale pondered one of the machines, rubbing his chin as he decided what delicacy he would eat. On his left hand was a simple gold ring, a legacy from his father and the ship he died saving, the Titan. Bowen walked up to him, the dragonslayer putting Draco's request into a large machine as he did every time this day. The dragon in question rested just outside the window, Mnemeth basking next to him. The Pernese dragon was several times larger than Draco, but that did not bother the young girl seated between them.

Sakura rested against Draco's hide, chatting with Ash and his pet Pokemon.

Davis and Veemon sauntered by, both trying to attract Sakura's attention, and both failing.

Kurt sighed, snuggling into his seat. A loud voice growled over the intercomm, "Good news, folks, it's a crossover with not one, not two, but a whole universe of Original Characters. Kurt Wagner, you are to report to Studio One. Young Obi-Wan, you are to report to the Backup Studio."

He groaned, and just when he had gotten comfortable!

And alone at my computer, many miles away, I write chapter three of "1-800-CALL-ATT"! 


End file.
